


Now

by gleefulmusings



Series: Odds and Ends [4]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 11:53:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1778068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gleefulmusings/pseuds/gleefulmusings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Ianto realizes he's running a race he can never win.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now

In his sleep, Jack murmurs not for him, but them.  
Such love their names incite, the Doctor and Rose.   
He understands his name will never be whispered,  
except in furtive grunts and in exasperation.  
He wants it to be enough;  
knows it never will be.  
So Ianto holds Jack  
tight against him.  
His for  
now.


End file.
